The ability to store and retrieve arbitrary information within existing deoxyribose nucleic acids (DNA) such as the DNA in cells is an important goal for synthetic biology that has the potential to create a low-cost, high-density storage medium for binary data. To date, existing storage methods within cells have been able to record only up to a few bytes of information, but require specialized, orthogonal genetic constructs for each bit, greatly limiting the maximum storage capacity.